Various types of portable terminals have been introduced in the art. Generally, the portable terminals may be classified according to the opening and closing operations.
The terminals first began from bar type terminals. Further, the terminals such as flip type terminals, folder type terminals, slide type terminals, pop-up type terminals, slide and rotation type terminals, etc. have been continuously introduced in order to comply with the consumers' demands.
The above terminals became more and more thin and small over the years. Further, such terminals also possess diverse functions in response to the consumers' demands.
For example, the terminals are equipped with speaker devices adapted to play melodies using various types of cords. The terminals also have color displaying devices with millions of pixels.
Further, in addition to essential telephone calling functions, the terminals are also provided with many functions such as playing music (e.g., using MP3 player, etc.) and games as well as providing digital multimedia broadcasting (e.g., using displaying device, etc.).
In particular, the folder type terminal includes a folder as a sub body. The folder can open relative to a main body at a certain angle. Moreover, a hinge module, which joins the folder to the main body, may provide a sensation during opening and closing.
A conventional hinge module may be inserted into a hinge arm of the folder or the main body. It is operated via a relative interlocking with the other hinge arm.
However, in the above-described hinge module of the folder type terminal, a user must open the folder from the main body directly with his/her fingers. Thus, elders, disabled people, etc. have some difficulty in opening the folder.